The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of IC processing and manufacturing. For these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. For example, a developing process is applied to an exposed photoresist layer to form a patterned photoresist. However, the existing developing system causes defects on wafer edges. Especially, during wafer spin dry process, spin induces high exhaust pressure on wafer edge, where high exhaust pressure on wafer edge dries out the fluid before being spun off. Therefore, a structure of the developing system and a method utilizing the developing system are desired to address the above issues.